


Wet Dream

by TheMotherSloth



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gajeel - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Gajevy Week, Love, NSFW, levy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMotherSloth/pseuds/TheMotherSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being so busy, Gajeel and Levy never seem to have time to get up to anything romantic. Tonight is gearing up to be the same until Gajeel gets a little surprise when he crawls into bed with his wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dream

Busy, busy, busy, always so busy. Gajeel was always out on missions and Levy had papers to fill out or her own missions to accomplish. It seemed like the only time they ever had together was at night in their big comfy bed. But unfortunately they were always too tired to get into to anything too romantic. Tonight was no different, Gajeel came home to find is beautiful, tiny wife curled up in bed, already fast asleep. He let out a sigh and changed into his own sleep wear, just a light pair of shorts, and crawled in beside her. Pulling her to him, her back to his chest, he was prepared to sleep the night away, cradling her body in his arms. But, just as he was about to fall into a deep slumber, he heard a sound he hadn’t heard in what seemed like ages: Levy moaning. His eyes shot open as he stilled to listen more closely. She hadn’t, had she? Sure enough, again she moaned, moving her hips a little as well.  
I can’t believe it. He thought. She’s.. She’s having a wet dream!

~~~~  
Levy was pinned to her bed underneath Gajeel. She looked up at him as he smiled and brought his mouth to her neck, kissing her, sending shivers down her body. His lips traveled down her neck to her shoulders, then began their descent towards her chest. One of his strong hands held her arms above her head while the other aided his mouth in taking one of her breasts into his mouth.  
“Gajeel…” she moaned

~~~~

That was… she moaned my name!  
Gajeel stared at her in disbelief, but he felt himself starting to lose control. He let one of his hands slip up into her thin shirt from under her body, his other hand drifting down to her hips. He began to knead on the soft flesh he found under the flimsy material covering her torso, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. God, did he love how soft she was! His other hand slipped into her shorts, making a trail to a rather wet pair of lips.

~~~~

Gajeel lifted his head to look at her once more, this time bringing his lips to hers to kiss her passionately while moving his hand to her pussy. One finger teased at her entrance, moving up and down, slowly, first lightly, gently increasing the pressure. Her hands still pinned above her, she struggled against him, silently begging for more. Gajeel only laughed at her futile fight against him.

“Please, Gajeel.” She muttered as best she could through her sensory overload.  
~~~~

Again he heard her mutter in her sleep, this time begging for him. He was only too happy to oblige, slipping first one finger, then two into her, all the while continuing to press and pull at her nipples. From his position, he also had easy access to her neck and side of her face and he took the opportunity to whisper into her ear:  
“Tell me, Levy, Kitten, tell me what you want…”

~~~~

“Tell me, Levy, Kitten, tell me what you want.”

Levy shivered at being called Kitten, she loved the idea of being his little pet. As his fingers worked her closer and closer to climax, she panted underneath him.

“Please, Gajeel, Master. Please I want you.” She begged.

~~~~  
Man he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last when she said things like that. Feeling her body against him, her ass pressed against his ever hardening cock, her dripping pussy around his fingers, her soft tits in his hand, not to mention her beautifully pale neck under his lips, it was almost too much for him. But he was having fun playing along with her wet dream. With his fingers speeding up just slightly, he started working slow circles over her clit with his thumb. After a moment of that, he moved back a little, allowing her to fall onto her back. His hand still working at her, he took his other hand from her chest only briefly to push up the shirt blocking him from the delicious mounds underneath. Gently, he took one into his mouth, biting one of her nipples while his hand pulled at the free one. He felt her twitch and wiggle underneath him, heard her hard breathing and whimpers. He had forgotten just how good she tasted. Maybe he needed to taste something else as a reminder…  
~~~~

Levy gasped as he took his fingers from her body, replacing it almost immediately with his mouth. His tongue flicked up and down her most sensitive area, causing her to tremble. Now free from his hold, she moved her hands to his thick black hair, digging her fingers into his scalp as she pressed him further into her. She could barely breathe with the immense feeling. And as he slipped a couple of fingers back into her while his tongue worked her clit, she nearly lost herself…

~~~~  
Gajeel took his mouth, now covered in her juices and brought it to her ear, whispering one word:  
“Cum.”

~~~~  
“Cum.” He commanded, thrustsing his fingers into her so fast and so hard, she had no choice but to obey. As she rode out her wave, he didn’t stop, fingering her and kissing at her neck.

“Oh, Gajeel!” she screamed as she woke up, finding her lover over top of her, wide eyed and red faced.

“Oh, uh… you, uh… Ya woke up.” He stuttered, gently, slowly, pulling his now very soaked fingers from her pussy.

She twitched a little as he pulled up. Sitting up, her shirt fell back down to cover her torso.

“What happened?” she asked tentatively as her faced became more and more red.

As he relayed to her the occurrences of the night, she only became more enflamed until she rolled over and hid her face in her pillow.

“God, how embarrassing…” she muttered though the pillow.

“I don’t know, you seemed to be really enjoying yourself, gihee. And I think it was actually pretty… pretty fun. I mean, it’s been so long…” he said, slipping a hand under her chin to force her to look at him.

She stared at him for a minute, blankly looking at her smiling husband before she dropped her face, a wide smile appearing.

“Well if you thought that was fun, I’m awake now and I think maybe it’s time I repaid the favor.”


End file.
